Until The End
by BleedingBerryBlossoms
Summary: Life is full of worries when you're taking care of royalty. Who do you run to when the world falls down? When you can stand no longer? The Shield and The Adviser have a bond few can boast-and a life few could ever imagine. A Gladiolus x Ignis Fanfic.
1. Sunny Side Up

A pair of slender hands worked quickly in the hues of the rising morning sun. There was no room for noise in the early morning-he worked quietly to prepare a meal fit for a King-perhaps a bit more. Ignis was a calm worker, a fairly quiet man who could carry on perfectly with little to no company. It was nice to have companionship every now and then, but it was certainly foolish to assume anyone else would be early to rise, especially Noctis. It wasn't bothersome really, playful taunts and gentle banter were replaced with the lull of the wind and the song of the birds. A break was needed from such antics every now and then. A break from a stiff leather seat even more-so.

His thoughts switched from the greens on his cutting board to the growing pain in his lower back. It reminded him of his early youth. Oh how fondly he could recall learning correct posture. The pain was strikingly similar. Hopefully it wouldn't last for long. With all the fast-paced events their small group had been tasked with, Ignis found himself rather tense more often than not. It was hard to relax when always thinking one step ahead. It wasn't tiring as much as it was stressful. Yet he still found endless stress was worth it in the end. Being greeted by pleased faces every time something went right was absolutely thrilling.

A soft sigh slipped past his thin lips into the chilled morning air. The cold was enough to nip at the skin, yet nothing uncomfortable. Perfectly workable conditions. They would soon face far worse-that he could only assume. Not being one to linger on things for too long, his focus was soon restored on his original task.

His hands worked in fluid motions-his experience showed through his generally flawless actions. The green onion was chopped into small, even slices and slid into a pan with chopped tomato and a few whisked eggs. Salt and pepper was added for taste, as well as a few other ingredients they had picked up along the way. He would serve them a simplistic hash brown as well. It wasn't anything too complicated. If possible he would attempt to prep a fruit salad for lunch. He was always thinking ahead, per usual. Ignis moved to adjust his glasses with his left hand while his right focused on folding the eggs together in a pleasing manner. Presentation was important as well. A curious gaze was paired with a quirked brow as a rather large shadow was cast over both him and the surrounding area. A hint of irritation was visible only by the slight twitch of his lips. He'd been enjoying the gentle warmth of the sun, even though that was the least of his worries at the moment-it seemed to be the most irritating. A quick glance upwards left him both irritated and relieved.

"Mornin' Iggy." A deep voice as warm as the planet's core spoke out towards him. "Up a bit early, aren't you?" Ignis took his gaze off the other man, his focus shifting towards a perfect looking meal. The steam rising off the eggs contrasted against the cool air. A ray of sunlight illuminated the small cloud. "You're just in time for breakfast-well, part of it." Ignis portioned out the meal between four plates. Each plate got special attention in both presentation as well as the type of garnish. Noctis could be rather picky at times. "Oh yeah?" Gladiolus's voice came out smooth, yet it pierced through the cold air. "Looks great, could even say it's egg-cellent." He laughed out at his pun as he roamed around the side of Ignis's cooking station. He pressed a flat hand against his friend's back in a comforting manner. His laugh only increased as Ignis shook his head. "Good one." Ignis spoke in a tone that hinted a great deal of amusement. He wasn't hard to understand, but he sure could be hard to read at times. "Say, since you happen to be up strikingly early-what do you say to helping fix the rest of breakfast?"

"You mean there's more?" Genuine surprise hit Gladiolus. His eyes had been on the great deal of food already portioned out-what more was there?

Looking rather perplexed Ignis gave a short nod. "Indeed there is. It's nothing too complicated. I was going to fix up hash browns. Simple, really." He spoke in a reassuring tone that was unmistakably laced with enthusiasm. Ignis always liked the idea of cooking alongside someone else-especially if they would converse with him. "You can cut up the potatoes with me-if you'd like."There was a smile on Gladiolus's face that just could not be hidden. "If you think I can handle it." Playful sarcasm fit him well, the look on Ignis's face said just that. "Think of it like your sword. With less swinging and a smaller blade. Perhaps even a bit more technique." It was interesting, the way Ignis joked around with him. They were in such grand positions in relation to the King. He cherished the fact that they got along so well. Who would imagine the Adviser and the Shield cooking side-by-side? The vision was rather amusing.

"Got it. More swinging, less thinking."  
"You almost got it."  
"Your instructions weren't all that clear."  
"I question if you ever really listen."

There was a shared smile between the two as they bantered with softness. That same smile had accompanied them in similar conversations many times before. Gladiolus had a way of calming his nerves-that was his calling, wasn't it? While he was the man a step ahead of the King, Gladiolus was the man right in front of the King. They were meant to be irreplaceable and disposable at the same time. What an odd thought that was.

"Am I cutting it right?"  
"A little thinner would be preferred."  
"Like this?"  
"Almost, let me show you."

With genuine intent to help Ignis moved to stand next to the rather large man. A slender hand gracefully slipped over the top of Gladiolus's hand. Ignis's fingertips barely brushed along his flesh. His hands were soft-but incredibly cold. Just how long had he been out here? Where were his gloves? Perhaps he didn't wear them while cooking. Yeah, that made sense. Gladiolus focused on the way Ignis was moving his hand. The motions he was guiding him through were things he was unfamiliar with. Sure he'd sliced potatoes before, just not in such a precise manner. "Do you understand better now?" Ignis withdrew from his position, his brow quirked in a questioning manner. He always crossed his arms when he was expecting an answer. "Yeah, I think so." Gladiolus offered a large grin to the adviser before turning his gaze back towards his cutting board. "Good to hear." Ignis gave a soft pat to the shield's shoulder.

"I really appreciate your help."  
"Ah, it's no problem Iggy."  
"...Your company is appreciated as well."  
"You get lonely out here? Working by yourself and all?"  
"I don't dwell on it. I'm rarely ever truly alone. Certainly nothing to stress over."  
"If you say so."  
"Indeed."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes at the stubborn man. He was hoping that conversation would go somewhere. Ignis was terrible at keeping a conversation. His mind was always on something else-something in the future. He was use to reacting quick in tough situations, especially as of recent. Yet the idea of always being a step ahead exhausted him. That was Ignis's job though-wasn't it? Just as he was the shield.

"Job well done Gladio."  
"It's nothin really."  
"I wouldn't say that. Cooking isn't for everyone."  
"It wasn't too bad."  
"Perhaps you should consider doing this more often."  
"I'm up early, but not this early."  
"So I've noticed. Any particular reason for your early rising this morning?"  
"Bad dream."  
"Really? Anything similar to Noct's?"  
"Nah, normal nightmares. I worry about my sister, you know?"  
"It's only natural."  
"Guess so."

Damn it. Another dead-end conversation. It bothered him that Ignis was so stoic and composed all the time. He saw his frustrations every now and then, but Ignis's compassion generally only showed through his actions. What a guy."You sleep well?" He was trying to show some interest in Ignis's health. The adviser never veered from his schedule unless absolutely necessary. Every morning he would rise early and every evening he would rest at the most decent hour he could manage. Their sleep schedules were mere hours off. Perhaps 3, maybe 4.

"I slept-but not very well."  
"What kept you up?"  
"My lower back. It's been giving me a lot of grief recently."  
"You should take it easy."  
"Oh I'm quite alright."  
"That can only last so long. Why the pain?"  
"I suspect it's the long car rides catching up with me. Cruise control saves my legs at times but there's not much I can do to further my back support."  
"Why not let Noct drive?"  
"Because back pain is a small price to pay for safety."

While the comment was made in a joking manner, it told so much about Ignis. He wasn't one to complain. Even though he was going through some pain-mild or not-he saw it as something small. "...What?" Ignis questioned, quirking a brow at the man. He was referring to the warm smile that rested on Gladiolus's lips. "Don't worry about it Iggy." With that comment Ignis simply continued his work. There wasn't a great deal of effort or concentration that went into making something as simple as a hash brown. Ignis still somehow managed to look absorbed by the task. Now he was cutting the thin slices of potato into something even thinner-and smaller. Gladiolus followed along without a word. It felt a little off to just be silently working together. Perhaps he'd gotten use to the loudness of Noctis and Prompto. He was hearing sounds he usually wasn't able to hear-some of his favorite sounds. He could hear the birds softly calling in the distance, he could hear creatures around the area scrambling around in the brush-he could also hear Ignis breathing. It was a soft sound that caught his attention. Gladiolus shifted his gaze towards the adviser with a great deal of curiosity. The way he moved was enchanting-the calmness he possessed seemed to fit in perfectly with the untouched outdoors. Out of all the things he wanted to express he could only find words of awe.

"It's really beautiful out here. The early morning holds some treasures of her own."  
"Indeed she does. I find it a rather comforting place to do my cooking."  
"You ever do more than that in the morning? You've got a lot of hours to kill before Noct gets up."  
"Ah, yes. I usually start the prep for our next meal. Speaking of, if you'd like help further I will be heading out in search for various fruits."  
"Fruits?"  
"I plan to make a fruit salad for lunch."  
"You're always one step ahead aren't you?"  
"I do try."


	2. A Fruity Trifle

There was no time to spare when it came to cooking. From start to finish Ignis never stopped to take a break. By the time he was done four beautiful meals had been made. Each one had their own little twist. It was surprising to even Gladiolus that Ignis knew his eating habits so well. Ignis hadn't even turned around to ask him his preference of sides-he already knew. Gladiolus liked his eggs with salsa, but only the equivalent of a tablespoon or so. Had Ignis made the salsa too? That would explain where the tomato chunks came from. The salsa was more-so a garnish than anything else. Ignis had also taken it upon himself to add a bit more salt to his hash browns-he couldn't eat them without the salt. "Pardon me for not asking. It's habit to fix meals this way." He spoke to Gladiolus from over his shoulder. He even hummed a bit as he individually wrapped the meals. He would heat them back up one at a time as the group awoke. Ignis saved the early morning meals for when everyone was ready to eat-yet he himself only ate when Noctis decided to. Be it courtesy or consideration for him, Gladiolus could only guess.

"Would you like me to keep your meal out?"  
"It wouldn't feel right eating alone."  
"If you insist."

Ignis moved on from one task to another-it was almost as if he couldn't sit still. As soon as he was done wrapping the plates of food he was moving to retrieve his gloves. "Still want to join me for some berry hunting?" The adviser asked as he was putting on his gloves. Ignis curled his fingers inwards once the gloves were on. He had a habit on continuously trying to break them in. Even if they were pretty worn from use. "Sure." Gladiolus mused back, his arms crossing in front of his chest. "Think you can handle to rough outdoors Iggy?" Gladiolus's voice was overflowing with a warm playfulness generally reserved for the adviser. They knew each other well enough to tell what tones were genuinely serious. It was something they all had to learn when it came to Noctis. To anyone else it would sound as if the two were lightly arguing.

"Oh I just don't know what I would do if a saw an insect."  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
"More the reason to be concerned."  
"You flatter me."  
"Just try not to startle the wildlife."  
"This isn't my first time outdoors."  
"Certainly. I figure you'll know more than I."  
"Probably."  
"We shall consider it a lesson then."  
"Whatever you want."

The two had been speaking to each other in a hushed tone up until they were a decent distance away from the camp. Waking Noctis at this hour would be terrible. It'd be like disturbing a monster. If only he'd retire at a decent hour. Oh that was certainly wishful thinking.

"Do you take interest in the shrubbery as well?"  
"I take interest in all sorts of things."  
"Such as?"  
"Birds, trees, animals, and whatever else might be in the area."  
"Have you ever considered researching minerals?"  
"Can't say I have."  
"It might be something you like."  
"Yeah, could be useful later on."

Gladiolus was actually slightly shocked that Ignis would ask him about these things. The two rarely spoke just one on one. It was something they'd most likely be doing more of in the future. Might as well get use to it now. Spending time with Ignis was rather calming to both his mind and body. While Gladiolus was a natural protector he felt he could be more relaxed around the adviser. It was Noctis he had to worry about. Yet even as he told himself he didn't need to worry his gaze still rested on the man as they walked. He analyzed his movements as he talked. Gladiolus found himself scanning the man for any signs of discomfort or concern. While he found nothing in relation to those feelings he did seem to notice the slight winces here and there when Ignis moved certain ways. "You sure you're alright?" Gladiolus jogged ahead of Ignis a bit, his hand moving to rest on the male's shoulder. "Is your back bothering you that bad?" Deep concern was obvious in Gladiolus's gaze. Ignis was a gentle frame. His mind worked wonders but his body couldn't endure the same things as everyone else. Sure he was flexible and rather quick-but his overall stamina was lacking. "You're going to over work yourself if you keep this up."

"There's no need to show so much concern, Gladio. I'm fine, it's just slight irritation is all."  
"You keep telling yourself that but the more you work the worse it's going to get."  
"It's a small price to pay-"  
"Not to me!"

Ignis was staggered by the sudden outburst. It showed in his gaze-in his posture. He was angered yet defeated. While he knew the words being spoken were true he didn't feel there were any other options. Taking it easy would render him useless. In the end it was all up to the King. "Your concerns should be presented to the King." The adviser spoke softly as he settled his hand on top of Gladiolus's. "I know you're concerned. Your focus must stay on the King during these times. You and I both know his well being is worth far more than our own."

Silence.

Gladiolus was both stunned and angered by Ignis's response. It was true. It was painful. In the end he knew Ignis was choosing the best path for the King. That was the infuriating part of the situation. He could clearly see his pain hidden away in his occasionally staggered steps. He caught the tinge of pain that would stop Ignis from bending in a certain direction. Would Noctis notice these things? Was he thinking outside of himself yet? All he'd been dwelling on was himself-and Luna. His friends were stressed too, they were hurting too. Those concerns were optional for the King. They were most likely preferred hidden. Gladiolus chose to ignore the subject. Neither of them would further it and he knew that. Ignis would always drop the topic in favor of something less stressful. The man seemed almost uncomfortable if he was the topic of a conversation for too long. "It seems we've found what I was looking for." Ignis motioned towards several trees and bushes covered in colorful fruits and berries. It was a beautiful sight in the morning sunlight. Dew still covered the plants. The little drops clung to the berries in a way that managed to catch the sunlight. This was the kind of scene a picture just couldn't properly capture. He would remember the scent of the crisp air and the warmth of the sun as it found its way through the trees.

"Seems so. We better start gathering. We've got a bit of a walk back to camp."  
"A nice stroll doesn't do any harm."  
"It might if Noct wakes up."  
"Fair enough."

The two worked in silence as they gathered all the fruits they could carry. Ignis seemed rather excited about making a fruit salad-was it one of his favorites? Gladiolus smiled at the thought of Ignis finding such joy over something as simple as fruit. Was he always like this? Had he never taken the full time to analyze him? Ignis had all of his attention this morning. Gladiolus found himself wanting to spend more time with Ignis while he was alone. Perhaps it was time for a change in his sleep schedule. This was a memory he would cherish for a long time. One couldn't forget the way the sun got caught in Ignis's brown hair. He couldn't shake the image of the orange and pink hues caressing his figure.

Yes, these were the memories he wanted to hold onto. They were peaceful-they were quiet. He felt as if they could equally look after each other. His life didn't feel like an endless job for once.


	3. The Royal Duty

Gladiolus quietly watched Ignis as he gathered fruit. There was something about him that was so out of the ordinary. They were both of bloodlines that were entirely dedicated to the protection and well-being of the King. Sometimes it was hard to face the reality of Noctis being the new King. Back at the castle Noctis commonly caused quite a bit of trouble. Throughout all of his antics—Ignis was always by his side. Occasionally he would catch wind of just what went down. Noctis and Ignis would get caught—and Ignis would instantly take all of the blame. There was never a serious harshness in his tone when he reassured Noctis that it was "quite alright," that is was "his job." Was it really his job to take the fall like that? Perhaps it was. Even now Ignis took on the weight of the world for Noctis. It was all he seemed to know. Would it damage his duty if he thought of himself—even for a moment? Gladiolus continued to carefully watch Ignis as he moved from bushes to trees to gather various fruits. His slender hand would reach out towards a piece of fruit, then his thumb would either apply a small amount of pressure or run over the surface. He was testing for ripeness and imperfections. That was so like him, always trying to find the best for Noctis—for everyone really. A warm smile soon danced along his lips. Watching Ignis was interesting in many ways. From the way he moved to the way he maintained such a professional posture during odd tasks. His warm smile soon faded to a look of concern. The longer he watched the man the more he realized he was suppressing pain.

The adviser would move a certain way and tense up, sometimes he would even flinch. Without even a noise Ignis would reposition himself and continue on with his work like nothing happened. "You should really take it easy on yourself." Gladiolus kept pushing for Ignis to back down from such a straining task. His voice was laced with genuine concern and care for his companion. It just didn't feel right to sit by and watch him push against his injury. Even if it really wasn't that bad it was obviously causing an issue. "I assure you once more, I am alright." Moving so that he could look over his shoulder, Ignis gave the other a soft smile. His tone softened as he spoke, "I appreciate your concern Gladio." Again, he turned right back to his work. There was no winning in this situation. It was something Gladiolus had to accept for the time being. "Well.." He trailed off softly, his gaze flicking towards the fruit above him. "If we're going to gather fruit we might as well gather as much as we can carry. Just in case." Ignis now moved to face Gladiolus with an expression that showed genuine surprise. "Just in case." He repeated with a smile as he moved to stand by the shield's side. "Just in case you happen to eat some on the way back?" Gladiolus could only reply with a laugh. Ignis gave a small laugh of his own. It was something soft, something Gladiolus was surprised by every time. "If you insist on extra that is what we shall do." Ignis moved awkwardly to reach right above Gladiolus head. There was a particular apple he'd had his eye on since they'd entered the area. "Pardon me." Ignis turned towards Gladiolus so they could share a gaze with each other. It was rather obvious Ignis had something important he wanted to say. At least that's what his expression said. "What all do you know about the surrounding plants?" Gladiolus had already laughed before realizing Ignis was actually serious. "Did I say something amusing?" He questioned as Gladiolus scratched the back of his head. The shield's gaze was now on the plant life around them. It sure was a lot to take in. The greens of the trees and bushes contrasted against each other in a beautiful way that only nature herself could manage. The ripe berries added a much needed splash to the overwhelming amount of green. The bark of the trees was a nice touch of color as well. Some of the bark favored a red undertone while some of it was a cooler toned dark brown. "Well, there's a lot here. How much time do you have." Gladiolus rested his arm on the adviser's shoulder, a smile staying with him as he overwhelmed Ignis with his knowledge of the area. By the end of their conversation Ignis was also smiling.

"I see. You really do have a talent for memorization. I could never do such a thing. Nature is rather overwhelming. My knowledge simply rests in a cook book. I rarely do the extra research on where to find my ingredients unless it's necessary."  
"Really?"  
"I'm afraid so. I would have to dedicate a lifetime to learning everything."  
"Well you've got a lifetime, Iggy."  
"One that must have the King as my main focus."  
"You make that sound like a bad thing."  
"Certainly not my intention. I regret nothing when it comes to my position."  
"Never gets tiring for you, huh?"  
"Never. Noctis is a bright young man with a wonderful future ahead of him. I'm very proud of him."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"I just can't shake the feeling that the road before us is going to be hard on him."  
"You can't protect him from everything."  
"I cannot help but feel that I must."  
"He'll never be a true King if he's blind to hardships."  
"I suppose you're right."  
"Here's to hoping."  
"Certainly."

The walk back to camp was rather long— it seemed even longer with two heavy armfuls of fruit. Usually Ignis wouldn't mind such work. Had it not been for Gladiolus convincing him to carry more than they needed. "I'm afraid this is far more troublesome than I could have imagined." Ignis spoke in a tone that appeared to be scolding, it was his soft laugh that brightened up the end of his sentence. "You just have weak arms." Gladiolus mused back at the man in attempt to carry the same tone. He moved to carefully nudge him on the shoulder, a warm smile rested comfortably on his lips. "Compared to you, maybe." That was the comment that threw Gladiolus off of his game. Was that a compliment? He knew Ignis meant nothing harsh by the words. There was something about the adviser's tone that made him question his intent. "Something bothering you, Iggy?" Gladiolus quickened his pace to the point he moved past Ignis, a piece of fruit slipping from his grasp in the process. He turned the face the stubborn man with a gaze that was overwhelmingly concerned. "You don't sound like yourself Ignis." Gladiolus took the chance to speak with reassurance once more before Ignis could reply. As always, he was ahead of the game. Ignis had already caught the rolling piece of fruit under his shoe. There wasn't exactly a way for him to pick it up—but that didn't quite bother him. They had too much already. "Don't worry about me." The adviser's soft words hit the air with a selfless tone—one he used quite often. No matter where they were or what they were doing Ignis would always make his troubles out to be nothing. Gladiolus found himself feeling guilty every time he listened. How many times had Ignis really been suffering in silence? "Is this about your back pain?" Such a simple question caused such an odd expression across Ignis's features. The truth of it all rested within his eyes. What beautiful eyes he had...-now was not the time to think about that. Gladiolus took a step closer to his companion, a brow quirking in an expectant manner. "Isn't it?" He pushed the question once more. The answer was obvious. He wanted Ignis to acknowledge what was going on. Until the man learned to cope with these kinds of things he would have to try to help him express himself more.

"It is, but you shouldn't worry over such simple things."  
"Simple things? This is your health Ignis."  
"It's just back pain."  
"You're playing it off as if it's a small ache."  
"I have no intentions of letting any pain stop me."  
"If it's preventing you from moving properly, it should."  
"There's no time for that, Gladio."  
"No time to rest?"  
"Noctis needs me."  
"He can take care of himself."  
"He's yet to prove that."  
"I can take care of him."  
"That's a heavy burden to bear."  
"So you want to do it alone?"  
"It's what I was raised to do."  
"But you're not alone. Don't you see that?"  
"This has less to do with loneliness and more to do with responsibility."  
"Don't be like that."  
"You know it's true. I'd give anything for the King. Pain is a small price to pay."  
"And what happens if it gets worse?"  
"I won't let that happen."  
"That's out of your control, Ignis. Let me help you."

The two were standing face to face now. Gladiolus was breathing heavier, his breaths freely leaving parted lips while Ignis's breathing was through his nose. The adviser's lips were pressed into a thin line as if he was holding back something. Gladiolus could only assume if was frustration. Ignis wasn't the kind of man to wrongfully snap. He barely did when he rightfully should have. "Leave the fruit behind, Ignis." The two never broke from their gaze, even as Gladiolus spoke. "You've the confidence now that we won't need extra." Ignis spoke in a defensive manner. His gaze wasn't challenging—but it did seem to look questioning. There was still softness resting in his eyes. It was that softness that reminded Gladiolus that he didn't need to be as aggressive with Ignis. Noctis needed the aggression, Ignis didn't. "I'm sorry.." He trailed off into a whisper, his gaze finally breaking away from Ignis. "I don't mean to be aggressive with you. It's become a habit these days. I'm under a lot of stress." Ignis moved to crouch down as Gladiolus spoke to him. His arms gently released the fruit he had gathered onto the ground. They then found a new place on Gladiolus's shoulders. "We are all under stress. You are not alone, Gladio. We all have these moments." A sigh of relief was released into the chilled air. "Thank you, Ignis." The two shared a tired smile. It wasn't often they got to discuss these things. It felt nice to be able to speak out without having to worry about what their words would do to Noctis. Their feelings were to be suppressed into something manageable for the King. That was their job. "Come on, let's head back to camp."


End file.
